


We're in this together

by CamelotLady



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drabbles written about Kate/Seth relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new to the fandom, decided to write a few things but instead of a multi-chapter fic I wrote drabbles. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!.

The first time it happened was shortly after she had climbed into the car, closing the door behind her. They were on the road in no time, the Titty Twister had turned into a small dot on the horizon. 

Kate glanced outside the window, her eyes focused on a particular spot somewhere far in the desert. Seth drove silently and she was grateful for it; there was nothing he wanted to share or she wanted to hear. Part of her blamed him and his brother for all the damage he had caused to her family, and she would have told him so, under different circumstances. Right now it wouldn’t be fair, he was suffering as much as she was, having lost his brother, too. 

Suddenly her heart filled with so much sadness and sorrow, it almost left her breathless. She had lost more than she had ever thought she would, more than her young heart could handle. She had no one. She was alone in the world.

A small soft sob escaped her lips and Seth glanced sideways at her. He didn’t say a word, just observed her as she cried in silence and suddenly felt sorry for her. She was too young and too innocent to be dragged into his mess, but now it was too late for her to walk away. On the other hand, his heart needed her; selfishly, he didn’t want to let her go. 

“Princess…” He said to her softly, but still loud enough for her to hear.

“I killed my father.” she whispered, letting her tears run down her pale cheeks freely. 

Seth stopped the car gently, sitting on his side, so he was facing her. She was aching in a way he was all too familiar with, and he wished he could help her, but there was no way he could erase the pain. So he did what Richie used to do when Seth was a kid and cried for hours; he held her hand.

Somehow that small gesture worked its magic for she stopped crying, though slowly. Kate smiled warmly at him, with a look that was entirely different to the one they had shared before. This one was of understanding and gratefulness. There wasn’t even a hint of hate in her eyes and Seth was partially shocked when she didn’t snatch her hand away. In fact, she gave it a light squeeze.

“We’re gonna be okay.” Seth told her.

She wanted to believe him.


	2. Stand in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble numero dos: Kate is upset for something Seth did, she stormes out, he follows her. Fluff ensues.

 

“Fuck you, Seth Gecko!” Kate hissed.

Her face was flushed with anger, her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. She closed the door behind her with a quick jerk. Seth followed her closely and breathed heavily when the words left her mouth, but not because he was offended (he had heard the words more than once), but because he was angry, too.

“I never asked you to come.” he responded, the bag that was hanging from his shoulder fell to the floor with a loud thud. “The fucking door is wide open, you can go whenever you want to, princess. It would make my life ten times easier.”

She turned her face towards him, frowning as he spit the words so coldly and heartlessly it wounded her. Kate had always felt she had no choice; she had nowhere to go, she had lost her brother and her father all in one night and Seth had been the only one she felt safe with for a brief moment. All those moments they had spent together, she always felt like he liked having her around, or he at least was relatively glad he had company. Now, after hearing him say those words, she suddenly knew that he was just pretending and it hurt more than she could dare to admit.

“Well then, I’m glad we cleared that up.” Kate said, swallowing her tears and her pain for him not to see. She could cry her eyes out later, but not in front of him, she wouldn’t let him see how much his words affected her. “Why don’t I make your life a tiny bit easier and just walk away?”

“Kate, I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t.” she stopped him before he could say another word.

Seth realized all too late he had made a mistake, especially when she grabbed her bag and walked through the door.

                                                                                ***

There was rain she hadn’t felt nor heard from inside the warm motel room. Rain that, even though it surprised her, Kate welcomed. Raindrops fell on her face mixing with her tears and the sobs that escaped her lips every time she took another step.

She had nowhere to go, but either way she knew she had to walk away. Even though she heard Seth calling her name from behind her, she never turned around just walked wherever her feet could lead her.

“Kate, where are you going?” he asked her.

“Away from you” she responded, her back towards him.

“Can you just wait…” he said, grabbing her arm to make her stop. Kate tried to fight him, pulling her arm from his firm grip without much success.

“Leave me alone!” she replied, realizing there was no point in walking away, so she stopped and turned around to stare at his wet form. Water ran down his face and chest, his white shirt glued to his torso. “Didn’t you just say how much of a mistake this was? Didn’t you say you wish I wasn’t with you?”

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But you did!” she snapped furiously, “And there’s no turning back from everything you said. Now all I’m doing is making your wish come true, are you happy now?”

“No.” Seth replied simply. Kate could see the regret written on his face, she could almost feel sorry for him. If it wasn’t for all the anger she couldn’t ignore. “Of course I’m not happy. Look, Kate, I’m sorry, I’m an insensitive pig, I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

She glared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to read the truth from his face. He took two long steps towards her, he was so close she could smell his aftershave and feel the heat radiating from his body. She could have taken two steps backwards, to put as much space between them as possible, but her feet were glued to the spot, and her heart was enjoying the proximity more than it should.

“Don’t go.” Seth said, almost pleading her. “Don’t leave, because I can’t keep my mouth shut or because I say stupid things.”

“Say you want me to.” Kate blurred out. Seth stared at her in disbelief at her sudden boldness, so unlike her. “Say you want me to stay, and I will.”

“I don’t want you to stay.” he replied. Kate’s eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears at his words, and he hurried to continue. “What I mean to say is that I don’t want you to stay, I NEED you to stay. I need you Kate, I need you more than I could explain. There’s no way I can go on without you by my side, I need to have you near me for my own sanity, as selfish as it might sound.”

He took one more step, his face inches apart from her and grabbed her hand between his cold ones. A breath caught on her throat, a cold shiver ran up and down her spine that she tried to blame on the rain but knew perfectly well it was because of him.

“Don’t leave me.” Seth told her. “Don’t leave us.”

Now it was her turn to move. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him softly into a hug, a hug he returned more vigorously that she had expected. His head rested in the crook of her neck for a few seconds, making a mental note of her smell and the softness of her skin.

They remained there in silence for a few seconds, until he whispered in her ear.

“Is this a yes?” he asked.

“Yes.” Kate replied.

“Good, I’m glad. God, this feels good…” Seth said against her skin. Suddenly she felt warm. “We should do this more often.”

“Stand in the rain?” Kate asked, teasingly.

“If that includes hugs like his then yes, we should.”

They didn’t argue again after that moment, Seth was more than glad she stayed, but twice as much every time she hugged him.


	3. I don't wanna lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a nightmare....

Kate noticed his nightmares had begun two months after Richie left. They usually got rooms with two beds, and Seth slept on the bed by the door all the time. He said it was in case someone walked in, he could attack them. She knew he was being paranoid, but she never said a word. She also had to admit she could sleep better while he was still paranoid.

It was one of those rare times when she couldn’t sleep when she noticed the nightmares. Seth tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling something she could barely understand and breathing heavily as he did so. She sat upright in the bed and watched him as he fought with whoever was in his dreams, tempted to reach out and ease his pain. But they had boundaries, and no matter how much she wanted to break those rules, she had to respect their silent agreement.

Seth whimpered on his bed. A single tear running down his tanned cheek, a small soft sob escaping from his lips and it was more than enough for Kate. She couldn’t sit there motionless, watching as he was clearly suffering in front of her eyes.

Kate finally got up from her bed, slowly, and took a few steps towards Seth’s bed. She stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating whether she should do something to calm him down when he tossed and turned for what seemed to be forever.

“Please…” he muttered. His eyes were shut tightly, his hands had turned into fits and he cried with desperation. He was fighting someone, he was begging for something to stop. Kate had never felt so much pity for him. “Please, don’t do it…”

She reached out to touch his arm, her fingertips barely feeling the warmth of his skin, but it was enough to send shivers down her spine. He stopped moving at the touch, but then resumed his frantic fight, until she laid her hand fully on his arm.

“Seth.” Kate called, but got no reply. “It’s me, Kate.”

He kept moving but slower, and Kate felt he was really listening to her.

“You’re having a nightmare.” she said again.

“Kate…” he whispered. She sat next to him on the bed and held his hand between hers. He was listening, though his eyes were still closed

“Yes, I’m here. Everything is gonna be okay.” she told him softly as if she were speaking to a child.

Seth’s eyes snapped open all of a sudden, and he looked around the room clearly disoriented. He sat up quickly, snatching his hand away from hers and looked to anywhere but at Kate, suddenly embarrassed at his actions.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked him. He nodded “Sure?”

“Yes.” he replied. “It was just a bad dream, that’s all.”

“Were you dreaming about Richie again?” Kate asked, seeing how his eyes suddenly clouded with sorrow at the mention of his brother.

“No…” he replied with a whisper. “It was about something else entirely.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

“No.” Seth said quickly and with a hint of unintended harshness. Kate nodded slowly and was about to get up from the bed when he grabbed her hand, making her stop, her eyes followed his movements. “Thank you, I’m okay.”

“It’s just a dream, Seth.” Kate said trying to wipe the worry off his face. “You’ll forget about it sooner than you expect.”

“I don’t think I will.” Seth replied, running his hands over his face and sighing heavily.

“Seth…”

“I dreamed that you died.” he simple said. Kate started at him a little shocked, not because of the nightmare but because she never thought that he would dream about her. Despite his dream being actually a bad one.

“What?”

“I dreamed that you were bitten by a culebra and I wasn’t there to save you.” he continued. He said with so much emotion it broke Kate’s heart. “It’s because I’m terrified. I’m terrified of thinking something might happen to you and I won’t get there in time. I’m terrified of waking up one day and seeing you’re gone because you got tired of me. And it might sound selfish, but I’m terrified of losing you, Kate, because my world doesn’t turn without you in it. Not anymore.”

Kate eyed him in disbelief as he spoke. Every word made her heart beat faster, her head spin and her stomach turn. She always thought that he cared about her but she never thought she was important enough for him not to continue his life without her. She was momentarily frozen, her brain processing everything as fast as she could.

That until she listened to her heart.

So she did what it told her; she kissed him. It was short, quick and a little bit awkward. His lips felt warm and soft, unlike what she imagined in her dreams, and even though he was glaring at her with a deep frown of confusion on his face she was content.

“What is this?” he asked. For a moment she felt she had made a mistake, she had rushed into following her instincts, but he didn’t move away which was still a good sign. Although he still frowned slightly.

“I thought this was a kiss.” Kate replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, I know this is a kiss. But why?” he asked.

“I don’t know I thought…” She shook her head and moved slightly away from him. If he was questioning this it meant it was wrong, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin what they had. Which at this point she couldn’t tell if it was friendship or something more. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that…”

“Hey, look at me.” Seth said firmly. Kate obliged, looked straight into his chocolate eyes. “I never said that this was wrong, you don’t need to apologize for it. I just want you to be hundred percent sure this is what YOU want.”

“I do.” she replied quickly, probably a little too quickly. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Well, if you say so…”

This time it was him who kissed her. Their second kiss was much more different than the first one; there was no awkwardness, no regret, just passion. Kate moved a bit closer to him this time. Without breaking contact, she sat on his lap with both legs at each side of his hips, straddling him. His hands held her waist firmly, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, her hands coming to rest on his chest and there was no mistaking the rapid beat of his heart underneath her palms.

They broke apart momentarily and only because the lack of air was making her head spin.

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Seth asked, his voice raspier and darker than usual. His hands now travelled up and down her back, caressing her over her white tank top. She was sweating but she wasn’t sure if it was because of the heat or something else entirely.

“I don’t know.” she replied breathlessly.

“I think we should do it again.” he said, moving his head towards her again, his lips barely touching hers.

“I think we should do something else instead.” she replied against his mouth. Seth stopped midway and stared at her for a second, she just smiled and slowly pulled her hands away from his chest to the hem of his shirt. Kate played with it between her fingertips, until she saw him swallowing hard.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Seth asked her.

“All I know is that I want you.” she told him, slowly lifting his shirt so her hands were on his abdomen, his hard muscles felt warm underneath her palms. “I’ve wanted you ever since we climbed into that car together.”

“If we do this, there’s no turning back.” he said. Kate watched him for a moment, he was into it as much as she was but there was something in his voice that made her believe he was holding back.

“Seth, what’s wrong?” Kate asked him. “You don’t…want me?”

“What? No! Of course not.” Seth replied quickly. “I mean, of course I do, is just…I want you to understand that I’m a criminal. Bad guys like me never get good girls like you, you know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t care.”

“But you will.” he told her. “Not now, but you will when you see that one day I’ll go to jail, and you might be left alone and heartbroken. I don’t want to cause you that pain.”

“For what I can tell we’re both outlaws.” Kate told him, he shook his head at her words, but she pressed on. “We’re both criminals and quite frankly I don’t give a damn. We’re here now, you and me, and to be honest this world can fall apart under my feet and I wouldn’t care because I’m with you. This is all I need.”

“You’ll regret it one day.” he whispered. She caressed his cheek with one hand while the other remained on his body.

“Probably, but that day is definitely not today or this week, or this month.” Kate replied. “So why don’t you shut up kiss me and make love to me because if you don’t, I’ll go insane.”

He laughed softly. Kate thought it was most beautiful sound in the world.

“As you wish, my princess.”

There might be a world full of vampires, bad guys and cops chasing them, but for that night, that moment there were only Seth and Kate. The rest be damned.

 


	4. A glass in his hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to be said except Seth is drunk.

 

Kate was almost too bored to concentrate on the book in her hand. She flipped the pages, read a few lines that hardly made sense to her, until she finally decided to close it.

Seth had been gone for hours. She usually never worried about his whereabouts, he could protect himself very well on his own, but either way her heart didn’t let her be until he called or texted her letting her know where he was or what was he doing. Kate glanced at the clock on her night table; 10 pm. Seth had been gone for two hours. That was a bit much.

Her phone rang on her pocket, Seth’s name blinked on the screen and she couldn’t help but sigh with relief.

“Hey.” Kate said.

“Hey.” the man on the phone said, someone she immediately realized was not Seth, but either way the voice was familiar to her, “He’s here again.”

“Alright, I’ll pick him up in ten.”

 

xxxx

Kate had lost count of how many times she had caught him in the same place. It could have been five? Or eight? She just couldn’t remember. All she knew was whenever Seth had to forget, he came to Jonny’s bar, sat on the stool and drank until he could barely stand up by himself.

The first time it happened, when he walked out of the room and had said ‘I’ll be back soon’ she had panicked. Mainly because she hadn’t been alone for a while and she still didn’t know how to use a gun to defend herself if something were to happen. A few weeks later, when he had finally agreed to teach her how to shoot, she didn’t freak out when she was alone. Still, she couldn’t help but worry when an hour later, he hadn’t returned yet. The next time she had been wise enough to follow him, only to find him on a dirty, old, smelly bar and had walked in just when he was falling off the stool.

She had befriended the bartender, asked her to snatch his phone the minute he saw him drunk and call her immediately. Jonny was sweet enough to do as she asked him, thankfully.

“Seth.” Kate said. He was half sitting on the stool, half lying on the bar, with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his head snapped up at her as she walked towards him.

“Kate, you’re here.” Seth told her, sharing a small drunken smile with her. “Do you wanna drink? I can tell Jonny to give you something…”

“No, Seth. I don’t drink, remember?” Kate told him. He frowned deeply, as if he were trying to remember exactly when she told him that. “Besides, it’s late, you need to get some rest.”

“No! No, I’m okay.” Seth said, trying to sit up straight on the chair but failing miserably as he swayed on the stool. “Stay, stay, so we can drink a little bit, alright?”

“You’re not drinking anymore.” Kate said. He lifted his half empty glass to his lips but she was quicker than him, and snatched it out of his hand. He protested, tried to grab the glass but stopped midway when Kate glanced angrily. “That’s enough. You’re wasted, we’re going home.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” he snapped. “I can drink whenever I want.”

“Yeah, I’m not the boss of you, and yes, you can drink as much as you want. But I’m your partner, and I won’t tolerate you waking up in the morning with a headache and cranky as hell complaining why I didn’t stop you from drinking that last glass of whiskey.” Kate said. Seth remained in silence, hesitating while shooting glances from Jonny to the glass in Kate’s hand and then to her face. He had many options, but he was too dizzy to make a decision at the moment.

“Fine… “ he responded finally, standing up slowly and carefully. Kate’s hands were immediately on his arms, holding him tightly.

“Thank you, Jonny.” Kate said to the bartender. He smiled politely. “Put it on the tab please, I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Jonny replied. Seth pulled Kate’s hands from his arms, and turned harshly and quickly towards the man. He took two steps backwards when he noticed Seth was about to jump to the other side of the counter, ready to hit him if it wasn’t because she was holding him back.

“Don’t. Call. Her. That.” Seth hissed. “She’s my princess, you hear me? You have no right to call her that, ever. Or I’ll snap your head off.”

“Alright man!” Jonny replied. “Sorry. Won’t call her that again, just chill out.”

“Come on, Seth.” Kate said, pulling from his back shirt to drag his attention towards her. “He said he was sorry, alright? Let’s go home. Come on.”

She mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to the bartender before she could finally drag a very drunk, heavy Seth out of the bar.

Five minutes later she was pushing the door open with her hip while she held up Seth as much as she could. She was doing a good job considering he was at least twice as heavy as her.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

Kate dragged him into his bed, where he fell heavily and loudly. He barely protested when she tried to push him further into it, though it was getting harder and harder by the minute, especially since he apparently didn’t want to move.

“Come on Seth, you gotta help me out here.” Kate told him. He just stared at her with his heavy eyes from drunkenness.

“You hate me.” he said. It wasn’t a question, it was more a statement. Kate couldn’t help but glare at him, confused.

“What makes you believe that I could possibly hate you?” Kate questioned him.

“If you don’t, then you should,” he said. “I’m a mess.”

“We all are.” Kate said. “But that doesn’t mean we’re gonna go around hating people. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you.”

“You lost your family because of me.” he told her. She shivered at the thought of her brother and father.

“No, I lost my family because of the culebras.” Kate responded.

“I dragged you all into that.” Seth said, sitting up again. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be happily at home, getting ready for your new life, having fun with your fiends. But instead you’re taking care of a pain in the ass, worthless drunken thief.”

“Hey! We talked about this before. I don’t blame you, not anymore.” Kate explained. “It was something that somehow was part of our destiny, our paths. And in no way do I think you’re worthless, so stop saying that!”

“You shouldn’t even be here right now.” he whispered. Kate walked a few steps towards him, standing between his legs to almost sit on his lap. He watched her with fascination as her hands came to rest on each side of his face.

“I shouldn’t be here. But I am.” Kate told him. “I’m here because I want to, otherwise I would have run away a long time ago. I’m here because I just can’t picture my life being other way than this. Stop saying that you want me gone because you want me to have a better life. I don’t see a better life than this.”

“Being fugitives and hiding in cheap motel rooms?” Seth asked, incredulous.

“Yes. As crazy as it sounds, this seems perfect to me.”

“You’re insane.” he whispered, moving his face so was now resting on her chest and she caressed his short hair with so much tenderness it made his heart skip a beat.

“So are you, but who cares.” she told him. “Now, off to bed, Mr Gecko”

Incredibly enough, he obliged and she was glad she didn’t have to push him any further. He lay on his side for a moment, his eyes sliding shut slowly, until he extended his hand to reach out for her. Kate took it gladly, laying down next to him and they both lay tight in each other’s embrace; Seth slowly falling asleep and Kate watching him as his eyes closed and a smile played on his lips.

And as he fall into a deep sleep, Kate could have sworn she heard him whisper a soft ‘I love you’ to which she couldn’t help but reply with and ‘I love you too’ only just loud enough to hear.

 


End file.
